The Chosen Witch
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Tara is the world last hope against The First, so she is brought down to earth to help out, Can Tara help her old friends and win Willow back. TaraWillowKennedy Triangle. Set after The Killer in me


Note: this is set in season 7 after The Killer in me, Willow and Kennedy are together. PG13 on the safe side

**Note 2: I know I keep writing more stories. My muse for Tablua Rasa's children seem of gone away so I writing this until its comes back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you see here blah blah you know the rest (If I did, Tara would be the first I bring back)**

**Title: The Chosen Witch**

**Summary: Tara is the world last hope against The First, so she is brought down to earth to help out, Can Tara help her old friends and win Willow back. Tara/Willow/Kennedy Triangle.**

"**The First will succeed, and no one will stop him" a voice said.**

"**Only the red witch can stop him, the Slayers were meant to bring his followers, the witch was meant to stop The First" The second voice replied.**

"**Then what must we do to assure the world safety?" The third and final voice replied, an silence was followed.**

"**The other witch?" the first voice suggested.**

"**But she is dead, their was already an balance that drove The First out, it could lead to more chaos" The second one said.**

"**No, it won't, it the only way to stop the first, Bring on the second witch" The Third voice said.**

**The other two hesitated then agreed.**

**Dawn sat next to Kennedy and faced the TV, Kennedy girlfriend Willow sat on the floor cross-legged and leaning against Kennedy's legs.**

"**Hey, you wanna play a thumb-wrestle?" Dawn asked Kennedy.**

"**Sure" Kennedy replied.**

"**I used to do this with.. um" Dawn stopped, not wanting to say the name in front of Willow, or Kennedy for that matter. Willow turned her head and focused her green eyes on Dawn.**

"**Its okay Dawnie, you can say her name" Willow replied.**

"**Tara, we had fun" Dawn replied remembering the memory. Kennedy smiled and started the thumb wrestle with Tara when Buffy and others had come in.**

"**Hey Buff, find anything?" Willow asked a puzzled Buffy.**

"**Um, I need to talk to everyone" Buffy replied, the Potential Slayers, Spike, Giles, Andrew and Anya gathered into the living room and sat down or stood up.**

"**I think we are going to lose, without Willow, we can't defeat the First" Buffy said in one breath.**

"**Sorry Buffy" Willow said feeling a wave of guilt.**

"**Is that it, just say we are going to give it up, what happened to the Slayer" Rona asked.**

"**I am sorry, but Giles read a prophecy, that if a witch like Willow doesn't accomply the Slayer, The First will win.. and The First has already used Willow once and I can't risk it again" Buffy replied.**

"**So, we are screwed?" Vi asked.**

"**What if we get that other slayer I have heard about, could we win then?" Kennedy asked.**

"**Urm no, only the Slayers can destroy The First followers, The Witch can destroy The First forever" Buffy replied.**

"**Then we can find some other witch, not Amy of course but you know" Dawn replied, Kennedy winced at Amy's name, She still hadn't gotten over of what Amy did to her girlfriend.**

"**No, we can't, its got to be someone close to one of the Two Slayers, and since Faith doesn't have any friends in the Wicca variety, and Willow is my only close link, then we are screwed" Buffy replied.**

"**But, you have tons of friends, isn't their other witch that you are friends with?" Rona asked not realizing she just triggered a memory.**

**Xander, Giles, Buffy, Spike, Dawn and Willow looked away, Kennedy started to play with Willow's hair while Anya coughed and looked away.**

"**Is it just me or did the tension rise?" Rona asked.**

"**T-They, did, before Warren killed her" Andrew said quietly. Everyone went quiet.**

"**What's that?" Anya asked as an glowing light ascending behind Buffy. The light soon faded and a girl stood their, her back was facing the group so they couldn't see whom she was.**

"**Who are you?" Buffy asked, she noticed the girl had same hair as Tara did. Principal Wood slowly approached her but Buffy stopped him. The girl then turned around shocking the Original Scooby gang, including Andrew and Kennedy.**

"**The First" Rona said getting up.**

"**What you want?" Buffy asked, Buffy blocked Tara's view from Willow.**

"**Buffy?" Tara soft voice asked. Dawn leaped off and strode over to Tara.**

"**Dawn no!" Buffy said as Dawn went to Tara. Dawn touched Tara's smooth skin and it felt real.**

"**Tara" Dawn asked tearfully**

"**Dawnie" Tara said.**

"**Its not The First" Andrew replied, Willow, with Kennedy backing her up slowly walked into view.**

"**T-Tara?" Willow asked.**

"**W-W-Willow?" Tara asked, she sounded sad, which Buffy could relate, if it was the real Tara then she was taken out of Heaven like she was.**

"**She's the other witch" Molly said quietly.**

"**How did I get here?" Tara asked, this time facing Giles, expecting an answer, but like so many others, Giles stared.**

"**I-I don't know" Giles asked, then everyone who was around when Buffy was brought back looked at Anya, Xander and Willow.**

"**We didn't bring her back if that what you thinking" Anya replied, still in shock.**

"**You" Tara said pointing at Andrew, "What are you doing here" Tara replied, no matter how much she tried to make her voice sound accusing, it was still soft and calm like always.**

"**I-I am good now" Andrew said scared.**

"**How?" Tara asked.**

"**That's a good question," Spike said looking at Willow who still stared at Tara.**

"**Um, Willow is surprised as you guys are so its not her" Kennedy defended her, Tara eyes widen when she saw Kennedy's arm around Willow wrist but then soften, she been dead for gods know how long so Willow did deserve happiness again.**

"**How long.. have I been dead for?" Tara asked.**

"**A year Tara," Willow finally spoke up.**

"**A year?.. Where.. Warren?" Tara asked showing that she knew who killed her.**

"**Dead, He was flayed alive by" Anya started to say but Buffy and Kennedy gave her deadly glares.**

"**Willow" Tara replied.**

"**Who are all these people?" Tara asked looking at Wood and the Potentials.**

"**Slayers, Potentials Slayers and this is Principal Wood, the new Principal of the new Sunnydale high" Buffy replied.**

"**Why am I here" Tara asked.**

"**That's a good question" Xander spoke up.**

"**Maybe she was brought back to fight against the First" Andrew suggested. Buffy looked at Giles.**

"**Uh well, that is a good suggestion actually, quite possible that the Powers To be just gave us a hand and got us an powerful ally" Giles replied.**

"**But Tara is not powerful, no offence Tara, right?" Anya asked.**

"**The coven, they might know" Willow said, everyone was aware that Willow and Tara were trying not to cry and fall into each other.**

"**Uh yes, just hold on, I call them and also Wesley" Giles replied.**

"**No, don't they are busy right now," Willow replied,**

"**Okay, I call the coven" Giles replied going for the phone.**

"**Did, Warren mean to kill me?" Tara asked, a puzzled look now on her face.**

"**No, it was meant for Buffy, he might of not even known you were killed until Willow killed him" Andrew replied.**

"**Shut up!" Kennedy hissed.**

"**No, Tara has the right to know what happened after her death" Willow replied quietly.**

"**I killed Warren and Rack, hurt Giles, Anya, Dawn, Buffy and Xander, almost made the world come to an end" Willow replied looking away from Tara. **

"**Oh and tried to kill Andrew and Jonathan" Willow replied.**

"**But Xander brought her out and now Willow is back to normal again" Kennedy replied.**

"**Expect when she uses her magic the First taps into her and she goes evil again" Xander replied.**

"**And that" Kennedy said.**

"**What else has changed?" Tara asked.**

"**I got a soul and no chip" Spike replied.**

"**Interesting" Tara replied.**

"**Well, there is The First that gonna open the Hellmouth and could destroy the world, this could be it Tara, the end of the world" Anya replied,**

"**Okay, I was brought back so I can die again?" Tara asked.**

"**No, the exact Opposite, to save the world" Giles said coming back in.**

"**The coven told me that the Powers to be brought Tara back, gave her some powers so she can stop the First herself forever" Giles replied,**

"**But isn't the First corporal?" Molly asked.**

"**Yes, but its seems Tara alone can make him solid as a rock, The Slayers as it so are to defeat the followers and aid Tara, Willow is to be her anchor while Tara is to defeat the First" Giles explained.**

"**Anchor, but wouldn't that mean I have to use magic?" Willow asked worried, top of everything she didn't want Tara to see the evil Willow, it already hurt her that Kennedy saw a bit of the real evil Willow, she didn't want Tara knowing.**

"**Only a little bit, nothing the First can take the advantage of" Giles replied.**

"**I am still not following" Tara said.**

"**Well, how about you come into the next room and I explain everything" Giles said. Tara nodded her head and taking another look at the room followed Giles into the Kitchen.**

"**Oh my god, Tara's alive" Andrew said. **

"**And you just figured that" Spike said in a low voice, thought he was meant to sound sarcastic the shock had shocked him as well.**

**Kennedy turn to face Willow, she had no idea what to do, to leave Willow and allow her to go back to Tara? Or to keep Willow for herself. But then she decided after looking into Willow's green eyes, it wasn't up to her, it was up to Willow.**

"**Willow, will you be okay?" Kennedy asked.**

"**I-I don't know" Willow said.**

"**Its your choice, you can go back to Tara, I understand how much she means to you" Kennedy said softly. Willow replied by burying her head in Kennedy's chest. **

"**No matter what Willow, I be here for you, and Tara will be yours always" Kennedy replied. Willow nodded her head.**

"**Lost in ecstasy, Spread beneath my Willow's tree you made me complete, you made me complete, you made me complete" Kennedy sang softly, but next thing she knew Willow abruptly tore herself away from Kennedy with wide eyes.**

"**Will, what, is my voice that bad?" Kennedy asked.**

"**Don't sing that!" Willow growled.**

"**What?.. I thought you were my Willow, okay maybe not eternally but still" Kennedy said. Willow back up until she bumped Dawn. **

"**What are you saying, you are better then Tara, is that it?" Willow asked**

"**Willow no, of course not" Kennedy assured her.**

"**But its true… I am lost in ecstasy and spread beneath my Willow's tree.." Kennedy stopped when now everyone, well Buffy, Spike, Xander, Dawn, Anya and Giles stared at her.**

**Rona, Vi, Molly, Wood, Andrew and some of the others looked at the group confused.**

**The group heard the door opened and a figure appeared.**

"**Faith" Buffy said.**

"**Who?" Kennedy asked**

"**Hey B, I heard you might need me" Faith replied, before Buffy said anything Giles irrupted her.**

"**Good timing Faith, Faith is part of the prophecy that will destroy the First, Two Slayers will lead the new Chosen Slayers into a fierce battle" Giles replied.**

"**That was my song, aleast part of it" Tara voice came, she appeared a second later next to Faith, coming from the kitchen.**

"**What?.. Hey its you, Willow's girl" Faith replied.**

"**Kennedy right?.. that the song I sang to Willow on the bridge, when an amulet had made the entire town burst into songs" Tara replied.**

"**That why everyone giving you murderous looks" Tara said.**

"**Oh.. I didn't know, If I did, I wouldn't of said it, I like Willow and all" Kennedy replied,**

"**Okay wait, isn't Tara with Willow?" Kennedy asked.**

"**Yes" Kennedy replied as Willow said "No"**

"**What you mean yes?" Willow asked.**

"**Its obvious you want to be with Tara and much as I love you, I am willing to let you go" Kennedy said sadly.**

"**Oh.. for gods sake!" Willow said out loud, Tara and Kennedy looked confused.**

"**This is what happened with Oz, Oz wanted to be back with me, Tara thought I was going to choose Oz and said nearly that, just not the love part and with Tara part" Willow explained.**

"**Okay, interesting as this sounds, we have more important things to deal with" Giles irrupted.**

"**Right, when do we start?" Buffy asked.**

"**We need to prepare first" Giles replied. But a loud bang was heard outside. Spike peeked outside and saw a group of bringers waiting for them with a big demon.**

"**Time might not be what we have" Spike replied.**

**A/N Ah! Finished, sorry about the cliffhanger but my muse for this story is slowing. Dunno when I start on the second chapter since it took nearly forever to do this chapter.**

**Not to mentioned I still have Arising Flames and Tablua Rasa Children to finish and just started on another story called Bringing Tara.**


End file.
